versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mandalorian
The Mandalorian (also known as Mando, real name Din Djarin) is the protagonist of the Disney+ show The Mandalorian. Background Din Djarin was not born on Mandalore - therefore, one would think he is not a true Mandalorian, though they would be wrong. Din was rescued from an assault of the Separatist forces during the Clone Wars by a group of Mandalorian soldiers and taken in as a foundling; a child that was not a born Mandalorian, but was accepted into their culture. His parents killed during the aforementioned attack, his only family since then was The Tribe and he quickly learned to accept their way of life and customs. He learned to fight, to kill and survive, he earned his Mandalorian armor and since then has not taken off his helmet in front of any other living being, as the Tribe's code says that if he did, he would not be allowed to put it back on ever again. Becoming a bounty hunter like so many other Mandalorians, Din's name was only ever used by members of the Tribe and his identity was known to only a few. He worked for the Bounty Hunters Guild and soon became its legendary member, collecting reward after reward from the most profitable jobs. Since the Purge, during which the Empire wiped out most of the Mandalorians and forced them to live in secrecy, Mandalorian bounty hunters were as rare as they were expensive and capable. Din was no different and his talent soon gave him access to a job from an Imperial client. He was to recover a mysterious asset and return it to the officer, though would soon learn that the object in question was a mere child. Stats Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Comparable to Wookies. Via this, and competing against Trandoshans, is comparable to warriors that can smash through blast doors which can withstand blaster fire.) and with blasters (Most blasters possess such a yield. Can vaporize human-sized targets with his Amban Sniper Rifle, a feat that would require ~300 Megajoules or 0.07 tons of TNT.), Large Building level+ with explosives (His bombs should have a yield comparable to Thermal Detonators, as they damaged a TIE fighter and caused it to crash.) Speed: At least Superhuman (Frequently blitzes foes, pulling out his gun shooting down enemies that were already aiming at him. Can keep up with Death Troopers, which were trained to be "beyond human". Reacted to a bypassing TIE fighter, which can reach up to Mach 1 speeds.), Subsonic+ with Jetpack (Can somewhat keep up with a TIE fighter and other smaller ships in orbit.), Massively Hypersonic+ 'attack speed with blasters 'Durability: Small Building level physically, at least Large Building level+ with Beskar Armor (More powerful than durasteel, which is partially what most Mandalorian armors were made of, used by the likes of Jango and Boba Fett and can supposedly deflect strikes from a lightsaber. Should be superior to lesser armors that allow their wearers to survive Thermal Detonators. Can deflect weaker blaster fire without Mando as much as flinching.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: High. Is an extremely skilled and accomplished mercenary, earning the status of a legendary one. A skilled strategist, a quick thinker and capable of utilizing all of his tools in unpredictable ways, for example using his whipcord launcher as a way to decapitate a droid.) Stamina: Capable of engaging in firefights while wounded. Fought a trio of Trandoshans after finishing a battle against a mercenary gang and came out on top. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'Beskar Armor:' A Mandalorian armor forged mostly from the legendary Beskar steel, except for his Shoretrooper gauntlets and durasteel greaves. His helmet can tune in to the scope of his rifle, allowing him to hear distant conversations, is capable of infra-red vision (even through walls) and can trace recent footsteps. Has a flashlight attachment on the right side of the helmet. **'Jetpack:' Allows Mando for short-term flight or floating. Capable of reaching and surpassing subsonic speeds. **'Mandalorian Vambraces:' Originally, devices designed to counter the abilities of Jedi during the Mandalorian-Jedi War. Mounted on both forearms and possess a number of gadgets. ***'Whipcord Launcher:' Mounted in Din's right vambrace. Fires a firecord whip used to catch and ensnare targets and can be used to climb vertical surfaces. Strong enough to decapitate a New Republic droid. ***'Flamethrowers:' Mounted on both of Mando's vambraces. Can easily melt through Stormtrooper armor. Likely similar to the ZX miniature flame projector used by Jango and Boba Fett, which can spray fire in a 5-meter cone. ***'Whistling Birds:'Mounted in Mando's left vambrace. Made of Beskar steel. Small guided projectiles, which hone in on targets in the vicinity before killing them with miniature explosions, acting similarly to blaster fire. ***'Bombs:' Small sticky bombs that can attach to any surface. A single one is capable of obliterating walls and destroying the head of an AT-ST walker. Used two of them to damage a TIE fighter and make it crash. ***'Flash Charges:' Small devices that fire flares which release flashes of blinding light. Can be used as distractions or to blind snipers. *'Vibro-knife:' Concealed in Mando's right boot. Capable of piercing objects normally immune to his guns, such as the hide of a Mudhorn or blasterproof droid armor. *'Blaster Pistol:' A handgun utilized by the Mandalorian during his bounty hunting career. Capable of piercing droid armor that is normally unaffected by heavy blaster fire. Based on the Bergmann 1894 semi-automatic pistol. *'Amban Sniper Rifle:' A disruptor sniper rifle. Capable of disintegrating humanoid targets such as Trandoshans with its shots. Possesses a scope that can be detached and used as a spyglass. Possesses a tazer function, electrocuting enemies when attacking them with the two prongs extending from the barrel (Which is powerful enough to scare off a Ravinak beast and knock out armored Stormtroopers while sending the victims flying). *'Razor Crest:' Mando's gunship, originally a military patrol starship from before the Imperial Era. Used as both transport and living quarters. Equipped with a carbonite freezer to capture bounties. Capable of surviving blaster fire as well as tanking gunfire from smaller starships. Possesses twin blasters on the front powerful enough to obliterate starships. Capable of traveling through hyperspace. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Staggered a Blurrg beast with a few punches. *Knocked out a Nikto mercenary with a single strike. *Exchanged blows with Burg, a Devaronian mercenary who could lift and throw around New Republic security droids with ease. Speed/Reactions *Caught up to a Jawa sandcrawler. *Outran an Imperial AT-ST, which can move up to 90 km/h. Durability/Endurance *Survived electrocution from 8 Jawa blasters simultaneously, after which he fell from the top of their Jawa sandcrawler. *Survived being battered by a Mudhorn several times. *Took shots from an MK modified sniper rifle, which got deflected by his Beskar armor. *Survived being in the epicenter of an explosion caused by the supply battery of a heavy repeater cannon. Skill/Intelligence *Completed a multitude of jobs as a mercenary, becoming a member of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. *Claimed to be the best bounty hunter in the parsec. *Defeated a group of thugs, fought off a Ravinak and collected his bounty on a Mythrol target. *Alongside IG-11, defeated a band of Nikto mercenaries. *Destroyed IG-11 and recovered The Child, an infant member of Yoda's species. *With assistance from The Child and its Force abilities, killed a Mudhorn and recovered its egg. *Infiltrated a secret Imperial facility and took out multiple stormtroopers, both from stealth and in combat, and stole The Child back. *Fought off a group of Bounty Hunter Guild members. *Assisted in defending a village from Klatooinian raiders and teaching the villagers how to defend themselves. *Tracked down and caught Fennec Shand, an elite mercenary and assassin. *Assisted in infiltrating a New Republic prison ship and extracting a prisoner before having to escape himself after being abandoned by his team (And also proceeding to incapacitate each member of said team one by one). *Escaped from an Empire-controlled city and defeated Moff Gideon, the local Imperial officer, destroying his TIE fighter in the process. Weaknesses *Distrustful of droids (Though has learned to trust them more following IG-11's reprogramming). *His code forbids him from taking off his helmet, which means he'd rather die than receive medical attention if it meant removing it. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Snipers Category:Firearm Users Category:Small Building Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Subsonic+ Category:Explosives Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes